


Beware the Moon, Lads

by RanchDeChloe



Series: a monstrous love [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Werewolves, werewolf story typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: RK900 is sure that Gavin Reed is a werewolf.If only Gavin believed him.





	Beware the Moon, Lads

**Author's Note:**

> For October I thought I would try to write as many short Gav9 monster AUs as possible.

RK900 thinks this might be what insanity feels like.

Gavin Reed is a werewolf and while the evidence validates his conclusion, his conclusion is invalid.

His code won’t even hold tightly to the idea, its too slippery, android minds were not built for these kinds of logic leaps.

Grounded facts that the could prove:

While on duty, Gavin Reed was attacked by a very large canine. RK900 was there to witness it and the images he collected from memory do not match any breed standard for wild or domestic dogs. Hair samples of the animal collected from Reed also do not match any canine DNA he has access to in the database. They were not able to subdue the animal so further study was impossible. 

Canine attack injuries have a high risk of infection and Gavin has not suffered a single healing complication. This in itself doesn’t lend itself to werewolves but RK900 knows Gavin has a failing record of self care and he never changed his wound dressing after leaving the hospital. He removed said bandages a week after being discharged and while injuries of that level in a human should have taken well over a month to heal Gavin’s were already pale pink fresh scars.

Gavin’s behavior had grown more and more erratic since the attack. Gavin has always been an overly emotional mess, but he’s increased his uses of violence as a problem solving method. He’s also started to include biting as an offensive tactic which has already created some interesting problems for the DPD.

His sex drive has increased.

36% of the Detroit animal attack cases that were related to an unknown dog became missing persons cases a month later.

And right now, 48 hours from the full moon, Gavin Reed has managed to grow a beard even though he shaved yesterday. RK900 is very disappointed that his human coworkers have not noticed that but then again no one wants to pay much attention to Gavin Reed. RK900 likes him and even he admits he’s a prick who is hard to work with. 

Not to mention he just smells…. so much. While he could always pick up and catalog information from Gavin’s scent (his taste for terrible spray on cologne he buys at the gas station, sweat, cigarette consumption), now there was just so much new information that just didn’t match any data he had access too. It was close to his post-workout disgusting human funk but, off… 

Many human myths line up with these symptoms.

He has collected this information and the next logical step is to have himself be fact checked and have someone look over his programing for logic failures to see if he needs repaired.

He feels something new.

He didn’t think he could feel embarrassment. 

He corners Connor in the hall, “I need your help”.

Connor perks up, ever the excitable bloodhound, ready to solve a puzzle, “Of course, which case? Or is it personal”.  
“Neither, I need you to check on something for me”. He offers his arm, he just wants to get this over with.

Connor is curious and takes it, opening himself to interface where RK900 can present the problem with crystal clarity.

When they break apart Connor looks over RK900’s face, “You can’t be serious, this is a joke, you learned to joke”.

“I am afraid not, I don’t know how else to explain any of this”.

“Have you had regular defrag and system maintenance during stasis?”

“Of course”.

“Have you tried totally shutting yourself down and doing a full reboot?”

“Connor please, I know this is absurd”.

“You sustained injuries in that animal attack, maybe under the full moon you will turn into an old fashion Boston Dynamics BigDog”

RK900 narrows his eyes and glares, “You are a terrible brother and I will see you recycled”.

Connor holds up his hands in a placating gesture as he steps away, smiling, “Sic your dog on me if you hate me so much”.

—-

RK900 receives a message an hour after Connor refused to be of serious help. It’s from the Lieutenant of all people. Attached is a file containing clarifying information to the animal attacked related missing persons from the last 20 years. Now he knows who included linked evidence in the DPD database to begin with. There is also a map of the city with a few buildings highlighted with a list of their features.

Like sturdy lockable rooms with reenforced doors. 

He also included a simple message.

‘I don’t think you’re nuts. Too much weird shit happens for there not to be an explanation. I mean you’re a living thinking robot which no one would have imagined 5 years ago. Stay safe and watch out for your dickhead partner. He doesn’t deserve you but still, maybe its best you guys had somewhere safe to keep him- Hank’

Connor must have thought his situation was funny enough to tell the lieutenant but thankfully someone thought he wasn’t broken and in need of repair. Someone believed him.

He looks up from his desk and across the terminals to his partner. 

Now he just has to tell Gavin his conclusion. 

He decides to wait till after work, when they share a taxi to Gavin’s apartment. 

There is no reason to wait any longer past acquiring the privacy of their ride home.

“You are a werewolf”.

Gavin looks over at him, processing the words.

“Your attempt at a nickname is rad as hell but its not really romantic”

“No, I mean you are a werewolf. I believe that tomorrow you will shape shift into something dangerous and terrible and we should make a plan”.

Gavin snickers, “Holy shit did you download a virus on accident?”

“I am serious! Please do not laugh, I am worried for the safety of yourself and others”.

“I’m never letting you watch a horror film again, it makes you too weird”.

“I demand that you spend tomorrow night with me in a secluded place we can lock down”.

Gavin squints at him, thinking, “… what do I get out of it if I go with you?”

“The safety of the community as well as safety for yourself”.

Gavin rolls his eyes “I mean like, what do I get if you are wrong? What if you drag me out to some fucking place and I don’t become a magical werewolf?”  
“We go home”.

“Nope, if you are wrong I want oral”.

“Gavin Reed!” RK900 hisses through his teeth.

“What? You've never done it, I want it”.

“I could damage my speakers and the cleaning process would be very invasive”.

“Other androids can!”

“I don’t have a waste collection pouch in my throat and you know that”.

“Still… I mean, if you are so sure you wont have to worry about it, I’ll be a werewolf and I will continue living as an unblown man…”

RK900 sighs, “Fine”.

“Really?” Gavin’s eyes light up, “Promise?”

“I promise, if I am wrong I will consent to oral sex but I insist that you pay for the full repair and cleaning if you break anything in me”.

“Deal!” Gavin cackles. 

—

In the morning, on the way to work, Gavin insists they stop by a diner and he gets take out, returning to the automated taxi with a styrofoam box packed with bacon and sausage.

“This means nothing, R”.

RK900 sits still, quietly judging and worrying.

—

RK900 settles on an old meat processing plant outside the city, long abandoned. It has a massive walk in freezer in the basement, empty, insulated, and the doors have press-in safety locks that would be near impossible for an animal to open.

Gavin and RK900 look at at the old building, the sunset adding a kind of charm to the sorry looking structure.

Gavin is sweating through his shirt, looking shaky and sick. He refuses to admit it might have to do with RK900’s theory and instead blames his terrible breakfast.

RK900 passes him a flashlight and they head inside. 

“So how long do I have to sit in this weird murder basement?”

“At least till midnight, just so we can be sure, the myths aren’t clear to when the shift happens”.

“This is so god damn dumb”.

The factory floor is littered with leaves and beer bottles and the stairs down to the walk-in freezer are narrow and cluttered. RK900 has to grab Gavin by the back of the jacket to keep him from accidentally tripping over trash. 

They find the deactivated freezer and it is dark, stuffy, and muggy. Gavin’s nose scrunches up, “I gotta sit in here for hours? This is bullshit”.

“Well, just think if I’m wrong it will be worth it and if I’m right you’ll be thankful”.

Gavin’s flashlight bobs around, checking every corner.

“Gavin, I’ve already scanned there room, there are no dangers here”.

“I should have brought my phone”.

“You’d risk breaking it”.

“Yeah but I’d be less bored”.

RK900 closes the freezer door, testing the locks before turning to Gavin, rolling his eyes before offering his hand, activating his palm display and starting up one of Gavin’s favorite match-three games. 

“Nice!” Gavin chirps, instantly distracted. They waste the first hour with RK900 being vaguely annoyed & Gavin’s face illuminated by the palm display. 

It’s only then that RK900 notices a change in Gavin’s eyes, a shift in size. Pupils dilate and Gavin winces, stepping back to stretch. He rubs his face before bending forward, stretching his arms behind him and groaning, “Fuck, I hurt”.

“Hurt how?”

“Sore, its just been a long day” He brushes off, standing up straight and stretching his arms in front of him. They both seem startled at the pop Gavin’s bones make.

Gavin whimpers and RK900 can only look on at horror as Gavin’s face shifts slightly. He watches his ears pull into his hairline, lengthening. His teeth seem to take up too much room in his mouth, longer, sharper than before. His fingers lengthen, nails sharpening. His body hair seems to thicken.

Gavin looks at his own hands, terrified, “R? fuck, R, what’s happening?”

RK900 steps up, pulling him close. Without the palm display or Gavin’s flashlight they are plunged into darkness but RK900 activates his night vision. Gavin trembles in his arms, “There is no fucking way, I can’t be, that’s not a thing, what’s happening to me?” he begs.

RK900 holds him close, trying to comfort but he’s never been good at this kind of thing. He lifts a hand to pet his hair back but he freezes as he bumps Gavin’s newly placed ear. 

Gavin stiffens up at too, “What was that?”

Gavin reaches up and starts to cry as he feels his own ears, touching the swollen outline of his jaw, “R, you gotta help me”.

“I am, I got you here, it will happen and we’ll get you home in the morning, safe and sound. I wont let you hurt yourself” He offers, making himself sound calm and steady.

“This is crazy” Gavin whines, pressing himself to RK900’s chest, “This can’t be happening.”

RK900 decides to try something, lifting his hand again to the new ears, rubbing right behind them. Gavin full body relaxes, humming a little as he rubs his face against RK900’s shirt. A minute later he murmurs, sounding stressed, “You are petting me like a dog”.

“I’m working with the information and tools I have. Would you like me to stop?”

“…no”.

RK900 keeps up rubbing his ears as Gavin sniffles. 

They make it another 36 minutes till Gavin pushes him away, doubling over and gasping for air, the fabric of his jacket strains against shifting muscle, “Fuck!”.

“Logic and myth says you shouldn’t fight the sensations Gavin, you could save yourself pain if you let it happen”.

“I don’t give a shit I don’t want this…. R… you gotta get out, fuck, you gotta leave, you can’t be here when it happens”.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I am not going to abandon you”.

“I’m going to become someth- Fuck!” He shouts and falls to his knees, more wrenching, bone popping noises, the tear of fabric.

RK900 steps back, “I don’t care, I can defend myself, you aren’t going to do this alone”.

Gavin loses his words, instead just crying and screaming as his body betrays him. With in 13 minutes he’s no longer himself.

Wolf seems like a misnomer. 

Gavin, at best, is a massively oversized German Shepherd. Long snout, large pointed ears, thick brown and shaggy coat marked with black spots. The paws are massive and the growl loud as the animal shakes off the last of his ruined outfit.

The eyes are all Gavin, too human, too angry. 

Free of the fabric, the creature is quick to circle the wide room, paws slipping on the grimy tile. It sniffs at the air, trying to find a way out, nosing at every corner. RK900 starts to panic as he sniffs at the door, starting to head butt at it.

“Gavin no” He states, stepping up to the beast. Gavin ignore him. 

He wedges himself between the beast and the door and the animal growls, hunkering down, baring his teeth.  
“Leave the door alone”.

The animal lunges, snapping his teeth down on RK900’s arm, dragging him away from the door before shaking his massive skull. 

RK900’s HUD floods with errors and alerts as a powerful jaw crushes his arm, spilling thirium and destroying his casing. He’s quick to shut the limb down, trying to cut of the flow of blue blood. Gavin drops him with a yelp, drooling and tongue flopping out, trying to get the thirium out of his mouth.

There is a large portion of powdered silver in blue blood. It acts as a conductor and a stabilizer. 

Now RK900 is terrified that he might have accidentally killed his boyfriend and partner by accidentally being bit by him. He hopes the werewolves reaction to silver has been overstated by myth.

RK900 sits up as the beast whimpers and rubs his muzzle against the floor, shaking his big skull. Gavin snorts and snuffles, coming closer to RK900 again, this time more timid, sniffing him out. RK900 offers his good hand, letting Gavin press his snout to it.

Gavin licks his hand before flopping down next to him, making the softest, saddest, howl.

RK900 goes back to rubbing Gavin’s ears, “I’m sorry, just hang on, we can make it to morning”.

He leans down, clearing the warnings in his HUD before pressing a kiss to the fur between his eyes.  
He still smells the cheap cologne under the wild smell of animal.

Gavin spends the night between looking for comfort from the android and pacing, frustrated by captivity. RK900 frets slightly the few times the beast tries to dig and paw at broken tiles but he never seems to accidentally hurt himself.

RK900 spends his night digging his hands into the big beast’s fur to get him to relax, trying to repair his own arm, and stemming the blood loss. His blue blood levels are appallingly low.

Around 6:42 AM, the wolf sprawled over RK900’s lap howls loud and mournful, twitching and shivering.

By 6:57 AM he’s squirming, his fur thinning out, crying out with sharp yelps.

By 7:15 AM he’s screaming as he returns to himself, hoarse and out of breath as his form becomes frail and human.

His mind doesn’t seem to return to him till about 7:47. “R?”

“I’m here, Gavin” RK900 strokes his naked back with his good hand.

“What the fuck happened?”

“I was right”.

“Fuck, Everything hurts, I need an aspirin. I also could eat a whole god damn cow right now”.

Gavin pushes himself up and one of his hands slips in a puddle of blue blood. He looks down in horror as his fingers drip a shiny cobalt blue.

“R?”

He sits up fast and checks him over, finding his blood-soaked arm, the shattered plastic, twisted synthetic muscle, “Oh my fucking god what the hell did I do?”

“Gavin, its fine, I got in your way when you tried to investigate the door, I’ve already called for help”.

Gavin gently takes his broken hand, it feels so strange without the spark of life, “I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry why didn’t I believe you I could have had time to talk you into staying away”.

“You could never talk me into anything I don’t want to do, Reed”.

“I broke you! what if I had snapped your fucking neck?”

“You would have had to have me repaired, I would have got over it, I’ve been through worse than being some big dog’s chew toy”.

“You can’t say shit like that” Gavin starts to cry, wet and snotty, “I could have killed you”.

“Once you realized I wasn’t food you were a very good dog, Reed”.

“I know I say I want you sent to the impound lot but I don’t mean it” He sobs.

RK900 pulls him into a loose hug with his one good arm, “It’s was a long night, please get some rest Reed, it wont be long”.

“Who the fuck did you call, please don’t tell me you called the DPD”

“Well… not the whole DPD”.

—-

A half an hour later two sets of footsteps march down the poorly lit stairs. The morning sun leaking in from the cracks in the ceiling above them barely illuminate the faces of their coworkers, Hank and Tina. Thankfully Tina carries a camping lamp with her.

Gavin groans, hiding his face against RK900’s neck and covering his genitals with his hands.

“Good morning” RK900 offers.

“Holy shit” Hank murmurs.

Tina laughs and snaps a picture with her phone, “Gavin Fucking Reed is a god damn werewolf”.

RK900 speaks up, “Hank I asked you to come alone”.

“No, you said to not tell Connor… I can’t haul both of you up the stairs by myself”. 

Hank gives Gavin a paper coffee mug and a paper bag, studded with grease. He offers RK900 a bottle of blue blood. 

Tina waves a backpack, “I got clothes”.

“Thanks assholes” Gavin croaks, his voice still rough.

Hank whistles low, squatting down and getting a look at RK900’s arm, “This isn’t a mild cut like you said, he got you good, we gotta get you to a repair shop”.

“Thank you for your worry, but I have managed the injury, there is no rush.”

Gavin is shameless, scarfing down the breakfast sandwich and ignoring the offered clothes.

Tina laughs, “I always knew there was some crazy x-files shit out there”.

Hank gestures at her, “I heard her rambling about great lakes monsters last christmas party when she was hammered so I figured she was a safe bet. When she heard the rescue was for you two she was ready to go in a minute”.

“Can we train you to a drug sniffing dog now?” Tina has a kinda mania in her eyes, she’s delighted. 

“Ha fucking ha” Gavin growls.

“I’m serious!” Tina laughs, “you have weird werewolf powers now, what can you do?”

“I don’t fucking know” Gavin grabs the bag of clothes from her, getting up and shoving himself into Tina’s college hoodie, her too-tight purple sweatpants, and her oldest grossest bunny slippers. 

Hank helps RK900 up, his limbs can’t quite function in unison while his body is still processing the fresh thirium and he’s thankful for the help, “Let’s get this fucker to a robot doctor”. 

Tina punches Gavin in the shoulder and the group head upstairs to hank’s beat up old car.

“You know 900, Connor’s gonna flip his shit, you can’t hide this from him” Hank points out.

“He’s going to feel guilty that he did not believe me and he’ll feel terrible. He’ll give me that sad eyed look, the one they deleted before the expression set was uploaded to me, you know. this expression”.

Hank tries not to laugh at RK900’s pathetic attempt at puppy eyes, he’s really not built for it.

“You poor bastard, that’s a hell of a face, it will be nice not to have Connor’s pout aimed at me for once” hank laughs, patting his back.

“RK800 is invasive and defective and he’s going to want to help with all this”.

“You bet your ass he’s going to want to help, that’s what family is for”.

Gavin speaks up over the conversation, “Before we go anywhere please for the love of fuck, Can we stop for food?”

“I think Hank has sumo treats in the glove compartment” Tina snickers.

Hank snorts as Tina darts past him. The half dead robot has to grab Gavin by the back of the sweatshirt to stop Gavin from chasing after her all the way back to the car.

“I’M BITING YOU NEXT TIME, TINA, NEXT MONTH WATCH YOUR SKINNY ASS! WON’T BE SO FUNNY WHEN YOU ARE STUCK IN A BASEMENT WITH ME”.


End file.
